The Far Horizon
by ashes at midnight
Summary: In the wake of Buffy's death at the hands of the Master, Faith comes to town. Dean Winchester in tow. AU Wishverse Supernatural crossover.
1. The Hellmouth

Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this work of fanfiction. Faith Lehane and the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Dean Winchester, and the world of Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises and Wonderland Sound and Vision.

A/N: This has been in my head for a while, as it goes with all my stories. (I know, I suck.) I love the idea of Faith and Dean together, and I've always wondered what would have happened if Faith had been in _The Wish_ as well. This story is a mix of those two ideas. The story is set a few years or so _after_ the events of _The Wish_ , in the Alternative Universe that the episode created.

Read, review but most of all enjoy.

. . .

The Far Horizon

Chapter 1: The Hellmouth

It was late afternoon as the old Chevy truck turned off the highway, and rumbled along an old dirt road for a few minutes. The ground rose, and they crested a hill. The truck continued for a few minutes until it cruised to a stop at the top of the hill, overlooking the small town of Sunnydale, in Southern California. The place had once been bustling, a busy coastal town with schools and universities, bars and clubs, now it was virtually a ghost town. The vampires had seen to that.

In the passenger seat Faith Lehane leaned forward and peered out the window. Looking down at the town in fascination. It wasn't often she and her partner-in-crime got this type of opportunity, not since Cleveland had they been in a place like this.

"So," she murmured, leaning back in her seat and lighting up a cigarette, "this is the Hellmouth, hey?" She took a drag on the cigarette, wound the window down halfway and blew the smoke out into the night.

"Doesn't look like much does it?" her partner, Dean, drawled lazily, causing Faith to snort in amusement. Dean Winchester, or as Faith liked to call him " _Sex on legs"_ was a Hunter. A demon hunter, to those unfamiliar with the term. His father, wrecked with grief over the death of his wife, dragged him and his baby brother away from their burnt out home and across the country. Spending the next decade chasing demons and all other manner of nasties. From the age of five he learned to fight demons, shoot a gun and research the monsters they were chasing as his father continued to search for the demon that had killed his mother.

He was almost 25 now, and had stepped out of his father's shadow. He hadn't seen his dad in over a year, his little brother was in Stanford, in his first year of Law, and by all accounts doing well too. Dean was on his own. He had brought the lime green 1980 Chevy Truck dirt cheap because it didn't run, fixed the old girl up and started on his own hunting trip across America.

He stopped in small highway towns, following up on weird and unexplained occurrences. More of the time it was ghosts, and more occasionally creatures or demons. He had even met a werewolf once or twice.

He had been on the road for a while when he cruised into Boston on the East Coast of the country, on the trail of a nest of vampires. He arrived just in time to watch from the sidelines, axe in hand, mouth open in shock to observe Faith as she made quick work of the nest. Dusting vampires as if she was born for it.

Which - he later found out - she was.

When the last vampire was dust Faith had turned around, tossing her hair behind her head and giving him a winning smile. "Hey there," she said, her eyes giving him the quick once over, "I'm Faith."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, transferred the axe to his left hand and held out his right to shake. "I'm Dean," he said as she stepped forward and shook the offered hand.

She tucked the stake into the waistband of her jeans and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed, "I could ask you the same question," he said, not liking her attitude one bit.

"I asked you first," Faith snapped right back at him

He sighed annoyed. He didn't think she would freak out at the news that demons and vampires were real, considering he had just seen her kill the whole nest - unlike most of the women he told when he stumbled on a job. No, he just wasn't used to telling people what he did, this was a risky business, and the more people who knew who he was and what he did made it harder.

The less people who knew about the things that went bump in the night, the less people he had to look out for. He looked after his brother – before he went off to law school and abandoned the rest of the family, and he watched his father's back when he used to be around. But he couldn't afford to look after anyone else.

He didn't want to watch anyone else die.

"I'm hunting vampires," he said eventually, figuring he couldn't stall any more.

"I can see that," she said evenly, "The axe is a bit of a giveaway. Maybe I should have asked why?" she admitted.

"My mother was killed by a Demon, my father took up the fight soon after and I've been doing it ever since. Why are you?"

"I was Called to it," she said cryptically, causing him to frown in confusion.

"I'm a Slayer," she clarified, finally unfolding her arms and walking over to him. "The Chosen One."

"Chosen? Chosen for what?"

She laughed, "Wow, you really are a newbie aren't you?" she said with surprise.

"Hey, I am no rookie, I've been doing this since I was five years old. Stop being a condescending bitch," he said in annoyance, then he paused. "What's a Slayer?"

She laughed again. "A Vampire Slayer?" she swept her arms out to indicate the dust on the floor. "I kinda, do this for a living. Only I've never seen a pay check in my life."

He's eyes widened. He had never heard of this before. "Tell me more," he said earnestly.

So looked at him closely, he was the most unusual guy she had ever met. She had made the mistake of telling a few guys she had been keen on just exactly what she did. The first had run in the other direction, unable to come to terms with the spiny red demon drooling in front of him, the other had called the cops on her and called her crazy.

She didn't know which one was worse.

She knew Dean was different, he already knew what was out there. He wouldn't call her crazy.

"I don't know how much more there is to tell," she said honestly. "But there is something my Watcher used to say to me. _'_ _Into every generation, there is a chosen one._ _One girl in all the world_ _. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness._ " She shrugged. "It's a little too 'doom and gloom' for my taste, but as far as intro's go it does alright."

Dean continued to stare at her. "So, this is kind of a …witch thing?" he asked suspiciously. He hated witches.

She shook her head. "No. It's a Slayer thing. Fighting Vampires and demons is what I do. It's a Calling, I'm born to it – I didn't get a choice, not really, and once I knew what was out there I wanted to fight."

"What does it mean by 'strength?"" he asked.

"I'm a fair bit stronger than the average human," she admitted quietly, "it comes with the Slayer gig."

He frowned again, contemplating her answers. "How long have you been doing this?" he asked slowly.

Faith shrugged, "A year, give or take a month or so."

"How old are you?"

"Legal," she said with a cheeky grin.

Dean narrowed his eyes angrily, unamused. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Faith rolled her eyes with a huff, putting her hands on her hips. "18."

Dean frowned, tapping the side of the axe against his boot, thinking. She knew how to fight – that was obvious – she was tough, and could hold her own. More importantly he found he liked her attitude, she reminded him of himself. He wasn't used to Hunting with anyone beside his family, but he had been in enough scrapes to know that it was better to have someone at your back. He didn't want to put anyone in danger, but he had a feeling that this chick wasn't one to get in trouble often.

He could use the help.

"So, you wanna hunt with me?" he asked her, making up his mind.

Faith looked taken aback, and she frowned at him. "What?" she snapped.

Dean sighed, and waved his axe towards the remnants of the vampires. "I do this too, only I'm not born to it. Normally I hunt alone, but I sure could use some backup."

Faith shrugged "My Watchers been dead for a few months now, I'm pretty much doing my own thing anyway. So, yeah. Why not," she muttered.

Dean smiled. "Awesome."

"But let's get one thing straight," she said seriously.

"What's that?" he asked amused.

"I'm nobody's back up, buddy. You're working with me."

Dean raised his eyebrows, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Yes, ma'am" he said with a mock salute. He liked this girl already.

. . .

It had been almost six months since they had met in the warehouse in Boston. Since then they had criss-crossed the country, following the trails of the things they hunted. Faith – Dean found out- could track vampires and most other demons with her senses alone. Her sight, hearing and sense of smell was more heightened then an average human. (Though not as strong as the things they hunted.) She was faster than he was, stronger than he was, and healed twice as fast. Once he had seen her break her arm, and it had been healed a few days later. It had taken him almost 6 weeks to heal his when he had gone over the handlebars of his bike when he was a kid.

He taught her how to fight and track ghosts, how to tell a witch from a warlock, and how to tell when a werewolf was in town.

He even taught her how to use a gun. The resulting conversation one he wouldn't forget in a hurry. As a general rule the Slayer didn't use guns, tradition weapons being just as effective against demons. But Dean was a Hunter and his father's old rifle, and his various pistols and handguns were his go-to weapon for almost every demon he came across. The range of bullets you could get on the black market ranged from wooden – tipped to silver or Iron.

Faith was more than happy to learn. Handled with respect and care a gun could be useful against those she fought. They were less conspicuous then a broadsword and more accurate than a crossbow.

She was a natural, shooting at a target accurately within a few hours of practice.

The easy friendship that had come naturally to them soon turned into something more. Close living arrangements, and action packed fights filled with danger and death were a recipe for heightened emotions, and more than once they found the night ending in each other's arms.

If was never anything formal, but neither of them were prepared to end it either.

They made their way inland, visiting the Great Lakes, Ohio and Illinois. Then they travelled south, over the Appalachians and through Virginia and the Carolina's. The weather turned and with it they decided to head west. Through the bible belt of the southern states, through the deserts of Nevada and Arizona into southern California. Where they had found their latest assignment.

Sunnydale, California.

The quaint little seaside town was home to one of the most destructive forces on Earth. A Hellmouth. There was only one other in North America, in Cleveland, Ohio which they had visited late the year before.

Sunnydale had once a bustling small town with a population of thousands, but it was also a town with a very big secret. It was a Hellmouth, a place - Dean explained to Faith as they stopped for the night along Highway 66 – was a convergence of magical energy. In the shadow of a Hellmouth the weird and wonderful gathered. . Attracting the things that go bump in the night, vampires, demons and all matter of other nasties. It wasn't uncommon for strange things to happen, things unexplainable using normal science.

This one was rumoured to be run by vampires, and Faith and Dean were determined to find out why.

Looking down on the town from the top of the hill it didn't look like much. But driving through was another story altogether.

There was nobody around as Dean drove through the town. Faith had her head turned around to look out the window, watching as they passed burnt out and abandoned cars, boarded up shops, and dark alleyways. The sun was starting to set. They needed to find a safe place to stay the night soon – or risk being preyed upon by the undead population of the city.

"Tell me again what you're father's journal said about this place." Faith asked, turning her head around and giving him a smile.

"Apparently this vampire, who is over a thousand years old has spent years trying to open the Hellmouth. He was trapped underground after an earthquake hit the region in the 30's. But a few years ago he got out. And has tried to open the Hellmouth ever since."

"Half the town are vampires aren't they?" Faith confirmed.

"Yeah, there are very few human's left, only a few hundred out of ten thousand."

Businesses' closed before sundown, people no longer roamed the streets at night, even the kids stayed inside and did their homework. To walk the town at night was a death sentence for everyone but a select few.

They drove a little further, passing a coffee shop closed for the night.

"Go down here," Faith said quietly. Dean nodded, slowing and turning down a smaller street. They past an unused cinema, and an old club called 'The Bronze" In the dwindling sunlight it was deserted, but Faith new this would be the hotspot for the undead when night finally fell.

Dean continued to drive, they headed out of the commercial part of town, passing the school, and some houses. Dean turned down another street and stopped in the driveway of a house that was looking a little worse for wear. The grass at the front of the house was overgrown, weeds running rampant. Paint was peeling from the doorway, tiles were missing from the room, one of the windows was smashed, and the rest were covered with wooden planks.

He turned the key, letting the ignition die. Faith opened the door and hopped out, grabbing their bags from the tray as Dean grabbed the weapons. He locked the car and together they walked up the driveway to the house. It was locked, but Dean made short work with a lock pick and a bit of patience.

When the door was finally opened, they found the house looked even worse on the inside. Half the ceiling had caved in, walls were kicked in, and there was rubbish all over the front part of the house. There was a moth eaten couch in one of the back rooms, together they dragged it into the dining room, next to the kitchen.

Dean went out the back and reconnected the gas. Faith took the saucepan from their bag, and a can of soup and started heating up dinner on the stove as Dean walked around the house, salting the window ledges and doorways.

When the soup heated they sat on the couch and started to eat. It wasn't much, but with the bread they had bought at a roadhouse that morning it was edible, and filled them up.

Tomorrow they would have time to buy a proper meal.

Maybe even some pie.

Faith and Dean ate in comfortable silence, they were used to it. Time on the road meant they knew each other pretty good now, and were comfortable in each other's presence. After they finished Faith washed the dishes and put them back in the bag, then she curled up next to Dean on the couch and put her head on his shoulder. They were both tired. "Wake me up in a few hours," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly, kissing the top of her head and putting his arm around her waist, holding her against him. He closed his eyes and settled back into the couch, falling asleep next to her.

. . .

A few hours later, Dean shook Faith awake. She groaned and stirred, coming awake with a yawn. They got up, Faith ran her hands through her hair.

They grabbed their weapons, Faith put her trusty stake into the pocket of her leather jacket, and Dean grabbed his shotgun and stuffed a hunting knife in the sheath at the small of his back. They walked outside, and Dean closed the door behind them.

They headed into the centre of town. Now that it was dark there was nobody on the streets. High above them the full moon shone brightly. Dean parked the car in an alleyway behind a little shop It was only a few minutes' walk to the center of town. They knew the Bronze was a vampire hotspot, and decided to avoid it for time being. Tonight was strictly recon.

Or so they thought.

They had only been walking for a little while before they were surrounded. The vampires coming out of the shadows, grinning fiercely. Dean and Faith both stopped.

"Well, that didn't work," Dean muttered with a sigh as Faith laughed quietly.

"Well boy's look what we got here!" one of them said around a mouthful of fangs, "Dinner!" His bright yellow eyes roaming over Faith's curves as he smiled. The vampire was tall, close to Dean's height but with twice as much bulk. His goonies, spread out behind him, were a rag-tag mix.

Dean pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and clicked the safety off. Wooden tipped bullets were loaded into the pistol, all he had to do was get the heart. For the moment he kept the bun pointed to the floor. He waited, no use shooting before he had worked out who to shoot first.

Beside him Faith hadn't moved. She crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head to the side. Regarding the men with disinterest. "Was that meant to be intimidating? Cause it's just falling short. Do you want a do-over?"

"What?" the vampire asked, confused.

Faith smirked, and pulled the stake from her jacket pocket. "I guess not."

The vampires backed up, a few looked scared. The leaders eyes widened in shock. "You're a Slayer!" he hissed angrily, biting back a growl.

"You've heard of me?" Faith said with a grin, tilting her head to the side and flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Aww, shucks, fellas."

The vampire could do nothing but growl as Faith leaped forward, surprising it with her speed as she attacked. Dean followed, targeting a vampire on the left who looked like he wanted to do nothing but run, raising raised his pistol, and firing. That vampire died quickly, a bullet in the heart, but there were still a half dozen ready and waiting.

Faith was quick, the vampire she was fighting was not quick enough. He stumbled, earning a stake in the heart for his troubles. Faith stepped back with a smile and turned to the next one.

A female vampire snarled angrily and attacked Dean, her mouth opened wide, fangs glistening in the moonlight. She grabbed him around the shoulders, and slammed him into the wall. He yelled, the gun dropping from his hand and skittering across the floor. Digging long sharp nails into his shoulders the vampire bit down at the exposed flesh at the base of his neck. Dean cried out and grabbed at her arms. Blood was pouring down his neck, but he kept his cool. Using all his strength he managed to push her body away from his. As a small gap formed between them he quickly used his free hand to reach down and grab the knife from the small of his back and plunge it into her chest. It was metal, and couldn't kill her but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like crazy. The vampire screamed and stumbled back.

Dean gasped, and put a hand over his bleeding neck, backing up. He was breathing hard. He put his knife back in his pocket and grabbed the discarded gun from the floor. He straightened, aimed the gun right at the vampire's chest and fired quickly. The wooden tipped bullet flew through the air at lightning speed and buried itself in her heart. She screamed, before exploding into a pile of dust.

On the other side of the alley Faith was battling the last two vampires. Piles of dust covered the floor between them. Dean rushed over to help, he pulled the bigger vampire away from her, placed his pistol against the vampire's chest and fired again. Dust filled the air and Dean stepped back, coughing and shaking his hand in front of his face to clear it.

Meanwhile Faith had killed the last vampire but staking it in the heart. When she turned around she was breathing hard, but she was smiling. She flicked the hair out of her face, "I needed that," she said with a smirk, pocketing the stake.

She walked over, reaching up and touching his neck. "You ok?" she asked with a wince.

He nodded. "I'll be fine," he said quickly, not wanting to make a fuss of it.

"Pity," a harsh, raspy voice said from behind them.

Faith and Dean turned around, startled. Only to find another group of vampires blocking their exit. Dean felt a chill run down his spine. Ten vampires, he didn't know if he and Faith could take that many on, especially because he was injured now.

Faith and Dean glanced at one another, making sure they were on the same page. Dean nodded reassuringly, and Faith smiled. She wasn't going to die tonight. Together they readied their weapons. Faith pulling her stake out of her pocket and Dean reloading the pistol.

The vampires were content to sit and wait, they weren't worried, they outnumbered our heroes two to one.

The leader stepped forward, and Faith gripped the stake a little harder, shifting her stance, reading herself to attack.

Suddenly a growl sounded from above and behind them. For the second time in as many minutes Faith and Dean turned around in shock.

On the top of the brick wall behind them a large, growling grey wolf crouched in readiness. Yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Faith's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered.

The wolf jumped.

Faith grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him down to the ground. The wolf jumped over them, landing on the ground in a crouch before launching itself at the vampires. There were growls and screams as the wolf tore into them with teeth and claws. Faith grabbed her stake, following the trail the wolf left. Staking the vampires as they lay moaning and bleeding on the ground.

Within minutes all the vampires were dead. The wolf trotted away and stopped at the mouth the alley, its muzzle covered with blood. It turned its head and growled low in its throat.

Dean grabbed Faith's arm, pointing the gun at the wolf just in case the animal made a lunge towards them. "It's a werewolf. Don't move. They have no control in this form," he explained.

Faith glanced to the sky where the full moon was shining bright. "So why did it attack the vamps and not us?" she asked.

"Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies." Dean explained.

The wolf continued to watch them, but it didn't move. In the distance the sound of an engine filled their ears. Slowly it got louder until a dark van stopped at the entrance to the alley. The door slid open and a tall, young man got out, holding a tranquilizer gun to his shoulder.

The driver's door opened and a middle aged man wearing a pair of glassed stepped out. "Oz" he yelled.

The wolf turned around, a growl rumbling from his throat and took a step forward. The tranquilizer gun was levelled at the wolf, the trigger pulled, and two feather tipped dart's appeared in the wolf's shoulder. The wolf growled again before stumbling, falling to the ground in a slump.

The older gentlemen raced around the edge of the van towards them. "Get in," he yelled at Faith and Dean. This time they noticed his British accent. "Get in the van." He yelled again.

He bent down beside the wolf, lifting him up into his arms with the help of the other man. Faith and Dean looked at each other before they raced over, jumping in the back as the two men lifted the wolf between them and placed it on the floor of the van between the feet, careful not to bang his head on the floor. Both men jumped in the front, before speeding off down the street.

. . .

High above them, crouched down low against the roof two pairs of yellow eyes watched the drama as it unfolded. Neither made a move to interfere as their comrades were cut down and dusted. First by the two hunters, and then by a wolf.

It wasn't until the dark van had driven around the corner and out of sight that they finally made a move. Getting up from the crouch they had been resting in and jumping to the ground.

The taller one walked forward, kicking at a pile of dust with her hot pink stilettos. "This wasn't the plan!" she said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face her companion.

Darla ignored her. Stepping over the piles of dust that used to be her associates and picking up a discarded wooden stake. The blonde vampire frowned. "What do you make of this?" she asked, handing Harmony the wooden weapon.

The younger vampire frowned, turning it over in her hands. "It's a…stake? Oh. My. God! Don't they know who we are! This could kill us!"

Darla gave the younger blonde an annoyed look and took the stake back, "I gathered that was the intended idea," she said dryly. "Tell me Harmony, have you ever met a Slayer before?"

"I, don't think so?"

"Well, tighten those bra straps hun because you're about to." She put the stake in her pocket and started striding down the street.

"Oh, wait up!" Harmony gasped, carefully trotting forward on her sky high heels before she could walk beside the older vampire.

"We have to tell the Master what we saw tonight." Darla told her as she continued to walk quickly down the street. "We can't have a Slayer running around town, ruining everything he has built these past few years."

Harmony nodded in agreement.


	2. The White Hats

. . .

The Far Horizon

Chapter 2: The White Hats

It had been hours since the attack in the alley. They had driven back to the apartment, carried the unconscious wolf inside and laid him on the floor in the bathroom, covering him with a blanket, leaving a pile of clothes on the basin.

Faith and Dean sat on the old threadbare, brown couch in the middle of the clattered, cosy living room in the small downtown apartment. Looking up at the small group of people that surrounded them.

The older gentleman introduced himself as Mr. Giles, shaking their hands enthusiastically and offering them a cup of tea – which they both declined. The other two were around their own age. The girl, Nancy was tall and thin with limp brown hair, she was pretty but looked as though she hadn't smiled in years. Larry was even taller, and had the bulk of a man who had once played football. The gun at his feet was loaded.

Silence filled the air. Faith bit her lip as Dean tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"So," Giles said, clearing his throat and settled down on the ottoman. "I guess an introduction is in order?"

Faith took a deep breath. "I'm Faith," she said, giving everyone a small smile.

"Dean," her partner deadpanned.

"What on earth made you come here?" Larry asked in disbelief, shaking his head.

"We do this type of thing all the time."

"I take it you have heard of the problems this town is facing."

Dean and Faith nodded. "Yeah," she said, "It's all through the underground, and we thought we could make a difference."

"What made you think you could, when we've be trying to do the same for almost four years." Larry said angrily.

Dean smirked. "Well, I've been hunting demons for as long as I can remember, and Faith well…"

"I'm a Slayer" she said simply, not expecting any of them to react to that. A Slayer - she had found out since - was the bogeyman to the demon world. A girl with the strength, and speed to battle the forces of darkness, and there was only ever one.

But Giles surprised her. The older man's eyes widened and he spluttered, "Excuse me?" he asked in shock, taking his glassed off and giving them a quick clean. "Did you say you're a Slayer?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You know what a Slayer is?" Faith asked surprised, exchanging a look with Dean. The Hunter was equally as shocked. He hadn't even heard of a Slayer until he had met Faith, and _he_ had been hunting demons since he was a child. What did this old man know about demons that he didn't?

Giles chuckled, shaking his head. Nancy and Larry exchanged a grin.

"I was – a long time ago – a Watcher," Giles said.

Shocked, her eyes widened, "What?" Faith snapped.

Giles nodded, "It's true. I know I don't look the part, not now at least" he said with a grin.

"The crossbow is new," she admitted, causing Giles to laugh again.

"Another Slayer?" Larry muttered, "Wow!"

"Cool," Nancy whispered under her breath.

"What do you mean 'another Slayer?" Dean asked, glancing at Faith. She hadn't explained this to him.

"A while ago, another Slayer came to town," Nancy said quietly.

"She didn't last long." Larry admitted.

Faith looked away, she knew the deal. It had been ingrained in her from the moment her Watcher came to train her the day she was first Called. A Slayers life was not long, nor was it safe. The average lifespan for a Slayer was just over two years. She hadn't even been a Slayer a year and already she could feel the weight of the world upon her shoulders. How many people depended on her, how many people looked to her to protect them? It was rare for a Slayer to make it past five years of service, and virtually unheard of for a Slayer to reach ten. Her old watcher knew of only one, in the millennia the council had been keeping records.

One.

That was a lot of dead Slayers.

She knew the odds weren't good for a long happy life, but she'll be damned if she went quietly, or without a fight. She had no intention of going soon, not with so much to do. She glanced at Dean and smirked, and so many places to do it in.

"What?" Dean said, noticing her grin.

Faith shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered quickly.

As they had been talking the night had grown long, it was past midnight now and the moon had reached the zenith of his path across the sky. The bathroom door opened, and a ruffled head appeared.

They fell silent, watching as the young man stepped out and closed the door behind him. He was not at all like the others. He was short, with red hair and bright blue eyes that hid a sharp mind, and a wild wolf that only showed its face at the full moon.

They owned their lives to the wolf that now smiled nervously at them. "I'm Oz," he said, in a low voice as he walked into the living room and offered them a hand to shake. "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier."

"Ah…no worries." Dean muttered with a relaxed shrug.

Faith didn't say anything. Just continued to look at Oz curiously. She had been a Slayer for almost a year, helping Dean for almost half that time. She had yet to meet a Werewolf. Though she had known of their existence. They weren't as common as Vampires, and unlike most of the demons she hunted, a werewolf was only a danger during the full moon. The rest of the time a werewolf was a normal human.

It made the werewolf a unique beast amongst the supernatural beings that roamed this earth. Was it a monster, or human? Something to kill – or something to be pitied? Faith frowned. She wasn't sure. Oz didn't seem evil to her though, and she had always been a good judge of character - no matter what her mother used to say.

"Thanks, for helping us out last night." She said a little reluctantly. "Not sure we would have gotten out of it in one piece if you hadn't showed up."

Oz shrugged, "No problem."

"Are you hungry?" Nancy interrupted the conversation quietly. Oz nodded and the other woman got up and walked into the kitchen, Oz following.

Faith sighed softly. She turned her attention back to Giles, who was watching her solemnly through his glasses

"What brought you here?" she asked, getting back to their earlier conversation. "I thought most Watchers kept away from the field, studying the Occult when they didn't have a Slayer to train."

Giles smiled sadly. "It's been a long time since I have followed the traditional ways of the Watcher. I came out here about four years ago now, I was waiting – I thought the Slayer at the time would be here. But plans changed, and she was called elsewhere. I stayed, because the people here needed me." He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Just over a year ago she came here on her Watchers orders, I tried to help, tried to warn her – but she didn't listen."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"She died," Giles said sadly. "I suppose that was when you were called?" he asked, directing this question to Faith.

The brunette nodded quickly. "Yeah," she muttered.

"How?" Dean asked.

"A Vampire. A very old, very powerful vampire." Giles said.

"The one running this town?"

"The same." Giles confirmed. "He's ancient, the oldest vampire I have ever heart of. The Master of the Order of Aurelius, - it's a very powerful vampire family. He is so old he's grown past his human features, and can no longer hide amongst the human population."

"Well that's one thing at least," Dean said. "At least the bloodsucker will be easy to find"

"Where is his nest?" Faith asked.

Giles shook his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Faith nodded. "I'm sure. It's what Slayers do right? May as well kill as many as I can before…" she stopped and cleared her throat.

"Hey," Dean snapped. "Don't talk like that. You've got me."

"And us," Oz said, piping up, walking back from the kitchen with Nancy in his wake, a plate with a stack of sandwiches in his hands. He put the plate in the centre of the coffee table and snagged a half before sitting down on the floor.

Larry nodded, as he reached out to grab some food. "You won't be going in alone, not like the last girl. We'll help. We've been fighting for this town long enough not to sit back now."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," Faith admitted in a small voice, she hadn't had friends when she was younger, she wasn't about to start now.

"Don't worry about us," Oz said, "We can take care of ourselves. We've been fighting these things for years now."

"We're old hats at it, I dare say," Giles offered with a small smile. Causing Dean to choke down a laugh as he tried to swallow a bite of his sandwich.

Even Faith smiled. "Ok," she said. Reluctantly, admitting defeat.

Giles cleared his throat, turning the conversation to another topic. "Forgive my intrusion, young lady but I must ask. But is your Watcher still with us?"

Faith shook her head. "No, she's been dead for a while now. She was killed not long after I was Called."

"How much did you learn?"

"Enough to get by, Dean's taught me more," Faith inclined her head in her partner's direction, "he's a hunter, been fighting since he was a kid."

"My dad got me into it after my mom was killed by a demon," Dean said around a mouthful of bread and ham. "I've been all over the country."

"That's interesting," Larry said, "What kind of demon?"

"A yellow eyed one, Azazel."

"Good Lord!" Giles muttered, his eyes widening. "I thought he was a myth."

Dean gave a harsh laugh. "Don't all myths have a basis in facts?"

"I don't understand," Nancy admitted quietly, I thought a lot of demons have yellow eyes.

Giles shook his head, "May I explain?" he asked Dean politely.

"Go ahead," Dean said in amusement.

"There are many types of demons that roam this earth. In the beginning Demons ruled this earth, but many of those who ruled then have been banished to other dimensions or the Deeper Well. Now the demons that roam this earth are tainted, or human/demon hybrids like vampires. Some demons however possess humans, and those demons are infinitely more dangerous than the ones we fight here on a daily basis. For one they can hide better, the other they can come and go as they please, leaving their human host either dead or completely unaware of what they have done."

"The demon Azazel is one of these demons." Giles continued. "Legend goes he was once a Roman Centurion in life, corrupted by greed and power he turned upon his own men, and landed a place in hell beside Lucifer himself."

"So, I take it he's bad news" Oz deadpanned.

"Been hunting him for years now," Dean said, "The moment we get close he jumps ship, possessing a new vessel and slips away again."

"Bugger…" Larry breathed, "That's rough man. I hope you get him.'"

"Yeah, I do too – for mom's sake ya know?"

Everyone in the room nodded. They all knew what it was like to lose a loved one, either family or friend to the evilness that was the creatures they hunted.

"Can you take us to his nest?" Faith asked," I want to know what we're up against before confronting him tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Giles repeated with a gasp, "Are you sure, don't you want more time to prepare?"

Dean shook his head, "Don't normally get this much time," he admitted, "The longer we take the more people he's gonna kill. That's not something I like to deal with."

"It's part of the gig," Faith added.

"Fine fine, but let's plan this to the letter," Giles said.

"I'll be a wolf tomorrow," Oz added.

"Do you have any control during the full moon?" Faith asked curiously. "I thought werewolves didn't, or couldn't control themselves."

"Most don't" Oz told them, "and it took me a long time to gain that control. But I've been working on it. It helps that the wolf is as distrustful of vampires as I am."

"We're careful." Giles adds.

"Yeah, we always take the tranquilizer gun just in case, only needed it a few times."

Faith and Dean glanced at one another. Considering their options. Finally Faith shrugged. "Hey, as long as he doesn't go scratching or humping my leg I'm five by five," she said with a grin, causing the others to laugh.

Dean nodded, "Never had a wolf on my team before, this could be interesting."

. . .

On the other side of town. In a former nightclub known as The Bronze the Master sat in in his thrown-like chair in the centre of the stage and surveyed the two blonde vampires as they stood before him.

The first had been human three months ago. His vampires were not known for their restraint, and it had only been the girl's looks that had seen her find her place amongst the undead. In that time she had proved to him to be a shallow creature, immature, and vain. She wasn't exactly the sharpest.

The other however was his most favoured Childe. Darla. For four hundred years she had been at his side, fighting alongside him, being his companion when all others failed him.

In return for her loyalty he gave her her freedom, allowing her to explore the world – and devour those in her wake. She had spent the better part of a hundred years away from him, in the company of others. But that was gone now. Her companion a pile of dust, his exploits as one of the most feared vampires in history a footnote in the dusty pages of a century old journal.

To have her standing before him, with a worried look on her otherwise flawless face was troubling.

She took a step towards him, opening her mouth to speak when he raised his hand, palm out. She stopped and held her tongue. The Master turned to the fledgling standing next to him. "Get the others," he instructed the new vampire. Who nodded and raced from the room.

Darla frowned, but waited patiently.

"Is this going to take long?" Harmony asked quietly.

"Ssshh," Darla hissed.

Harmony huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. In the chair in front of them the Master smiled lazily. He had turned Harmony himself. Darla knew what he had been trying to do, the resemblance between them was a little too close for comfort, the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the same pale skin. They were even the same height.

But Darla wasn't about to be upstarted by some bimbo newbie. She hadn't lived this long for nothing.

Behind her the door opened and the fledgling returned, two older vampires trailing him.

"Blondie Bear!" She heard Harmony exclaim excitedly from behind her.

Spike and Drusilla weren't the most cunning vampires she had met. But they had their perks. They were entertaining to say the least, and new how to get the job done. Drusilla was a little unpredictable – not that you could blame her. While Spike liked to rush in swinging, no planning needed. Both would be assets if it came to a real fight.

For the first time in a century Darla found herself grateful for their company. They both eyed her curiously when they got closer.

"Someone new is making trouble." Dru said forlornly, wringing her hands together nervously.

Spike put his arm around his lover's shoulders. "It will be ok ducks, you'll see." He turned his blue eyes in Darla's direction. "What's going on?" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Darla shook her head frantically, looking up in the Masters direction.

He was staring down at them impassively, his red eyes unreadable.

Spike gulped and removed his arm from around Dru's shoulders. Taking her hand he tugged her around until they were both standing side by side, with Darla on his other side.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath glancing at the floor.

The Master nodded, pleased at their response. They were of his line, of Darla's line. But neither had spent time in his presence before. They were both over a hundred and fifty years old, Dru closer to two hundred then Spike was. But both vampires still acted like fledglings, ignoring rules and protocols, and risking his deadly wrath.

Now was not the time however, and he let the indiscretions pass. For now.

He turned his attention back towards Darla. Who was waiting patiently for him to begin. "Go on," he encouraged, his permanent fangs doing nothing to hinder his refined dictation.

Darla took a deep breath. "I found this, amongst a pile of vampire remains," she explained, holding out the stake.

Slowly - his red eyes fixed upon her own - the Master reached out and pulled the weapon from her grasp. Settling back into his seat as he examined it carefully. "A Stake," he murmured, amusement colouring his voice. "Well, well, well. That does make it interesting."

"I think a Slayer is in town," Darla confirmed.

The Master nodded. "Yes, it would appear to be the case."

"What do you want me to do? I can send everyone out – flush her into the open."

"No," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Darla asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion –certain she didn't hear him right.

The Master shook his head. "Leave her be, I want to see what happens next."

"But, Master. She is a Slayer," Darla whispered cautiously.

"She brings destruction!" Dru wailed, causing Spike to pat her hand reassuringly.

"Apparently that's a really bad thing," Harmony piped up helpfully.

Darla sent the younger vampire an appalled look as the Master chuckled in amusement. "You are quite right my dears, quite right. But, you see a Slayer is still just one girl."

"They are always alone," Spike added, nodding up at the Master in agreement. "It's part of the package."

"You have a plan?" Darla asked curiously.

"I have a plan," he confirmed. "I intend for her to come to me."

Spike was dubious when he asked, "What if she doesn't take the bait?"

The Master smiled again, "In that case, I believe something special should be on the menu for tomorrow night."

"Oh!" Harmony gasped excitedly, "A party! I love parties!"

. . .


	3. The Hunter

. . .

The Far Horizon

Chapter 3: The Hunter

After getting to know the people they owed their lives to, Faith and Dean left Giles apartment a few hours later. Walking back to the truck, before driving back to the house and heading home. Both of them were completely exhausted, too tired to do anything but curl up on the couch. Wrapping their arms around each other and snuggling under the sleeping bag. It was uncomfortable and cramped, Dean's feet hanging over the edge and Faith practically sprawled across Dean's torso, but it would do. It was warm and dry, which was better than some of the places they had spent the night.

They only managed a few hours' sleep before the first rays of sunlight filtered through the boarded up windows and Faith stirred, and accidentally kneed Dean right in the crotch. He came awake with a gasp of pain, sitting up and sending Faith tumbling to the floor.

Her Slayer reflexes, saved her from a bloody nose on the hardwood floor, but she still landed with a thump. "Oooff" she muttered, as the blanket fell over her head.

Dean winced as he swung his legs over the side of the couch, making sure to avoid Faith's sprawled legs as he stood up. "That hurt," he muttered, cupping the offended area.

"Sorry," Faith said sheepishly as she threw the blanket off and stood up, shaking her mane of hair over her shoulder with a huff.

She bent over to pull her jeans on and Dean gave her a pat on the backside for her troubles. She gave him a smirk over her shoulder as she pulled the jeans up and buttoned them.

"Tease," he taunted, as he grabbed his pants from the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Amateur," she counted, throwing off her dirty t-shirt and reaching into her backpack for a new one, giving him a peak at her bra-covered breasts as she did.

Dean sighed and turned away, leaving Faith to it as he walked to the kitchen.

They had a coffee and finished getting dressed before packing up their meagre things and taking the truck back to Giles apartment. The Watcher met them at the door, helped them to put their bags inside before they all headed out to the car.

He hopped in the passenger seat, next to Faith who had squeezed into the middle of the bench seat. "Good morning," he said pleasantly, a little out of breath. Faith and Dean turned in their seats, looks of disbelief on their faces as his cheery greeting. "Right, sorry." He said as he shut the door.

"So, where to now, G man?" Faith asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, just go back to the main street and I'll direct you from there. It's not far, Sunnydale is quite a small town considering."

They drove for about ten minutes, Giles giving them directions on which turn to take. Eventually they pulled up in the industrial side of town, the docks were only a block away. Most of the businesses here were shipping and trades, or manufacturing. But most were closed down, rusting away in the salt wind. There was nobody in sight.

Dean parked the old truck across the street from their destination.

"It used to be a club," Giles explained "and I suppose it still is to some people, it has the music, and people still go to mingle – but the vampires rule it, any humans who venture in during the night time hours risks a quick and painful death."

"Why do people still go?" Dean asked.

Giles shrugged his shoulders. "Some enjoy that type of thing, for others it's a risk they are willing to take."

"How many vamps?" Faith asked.

"Hard to say. He had a few fledglings with him earlier, but they were both dusted when the previous Slayer came to town. There is a newer vampire, a young girl Oz and Larry used to go to school with but most of those in his circle are old, and as feared as he is. Darla is his favoured childe, and a Master in her own right. Four hundred years old and as cunning as a fox. Drusilla is mad – and physic. She'll know your move before it happens, and there is a huge possibility that she has already seen what will happen. Her madness prevents her from being much of an adversity, but she is still as strong and swift than any other," he sighed, "It's Spike you have to worry about."

"Who the hell is Spike?" Dean asked.

"He's not as old as most, but he's already killed two Slayers. He's quick and cunning, and he's not afraid of a fight."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Faith muttered, "Those odds, we can't just waltz in."

"Is that your normal plan?" Giles asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

"Good lord, how have you survived this long?" he muttered.

"We're just good," Faith smirked as Dean nodded his head in agreement.

Giles shook his head, unamused. "We have weapons, we will all help. But four humans, a Slayer and a werewolf are no match against an undetermined number of vampires."

"We could torch the place?" Dean offered helpfully.

"I try not to cause undo damage if it can be helped." Giles huffed.

"It's a good idea though," Faith said, "Can we do it?"

"How?" Giles asked "They will scatter."

"I need to kill the Master, if we can separate him from the rest of them I think we can do it, and if not…well."

"The last Slayer had that attitude, I thought _you_ were smarter than that, you can have a life outside your calling," – he glanced at Dean when he said this – "this attitude has no place here."

Faith looked away. "Sorry," she muttered, "I'm not used to a Watcher who actually, you know – cares."

Giles sighed in sympathy and rested a hand on her shoulder. "The council is old, and set in the way they run things." He tried to explain. "It wasn't until I moved here that I started to question the methods being used, and if we could not be more effective if the council cared about its Slayers."

"That is just too damn weird," Faith muttered dryly, causing Giles to laugh.

"I don't understand what's up with that. Shouldn't a Slayer be…I don't know, honoured?" Dean added.

"You would think so wouldn't you," Giles said, "But unfortunately the council is archaic, it doesn't accept change lightly. Some of those rules and protocols have been in place since the beginning, over 2000 years, it's not going to change overnight."

The former Watcher sighed, took his hand of Faith's shoulder and started to clean his glasses. "But, I will fight beside you, don't you worry about that," he said gruffly, putting them back on his nose.

"Thank you." Faith whispered gratefully, "but I still think I should go in alone," she continued.

"What? Faith!" Dean snapped.

"Yes, Dean! I need to. I need to keep him distracted, what better way to do that than a Slayer. Then you can burn the place down."

"The others can do that, I'm going in with you. No arguments."

Faith frowned at him, but she knew it was no choice arguing with him. When Dean made up his mind there was no changing it. No matter how stupid or reckless the idea.

She wouldn't admit that she welcomed the help his presence brought her. His ego was big enough as it was.

"Fine," she whispered and motioned for Giles to hop out of the cab. "I can't stop you, do whatever you want."

Dean jumped out of the driver's seat and came striding around the front of the truck, he grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Faith gasped and stood in shock for a second until she relaxed and put her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"Well, that's sorted then," Giles said, clearing his throat loudly to get their attention.

The couple pulled away with a shaky laugh. Grinning with embarrassment.

"Come on," Giles encouraged, moving to the tray and started taking out the supplies they would need. This needs to be done before anyone notices something is amiss.

Faith grabbed the crates of supplies and hurried across the street, Dean right behind her. They broke into the building next door and headed upstairs. Opening an upper-story window and climbing out onto the roof of the Bronze. Once there they headed for the hatch that would lead them inside.

They had no interest in engaging the vampires at this point. But they needed to hide their supplies so they were ready for tomorrow. This time of day the vampires would be sleeping. But any noise or would wake them. They had to be as quiet as possible.

In the crates they had extra weapons. A sword and crossbow, grenades, a few guns and extra bullets. They hid it in the roof cavity out of sight and quickly came back the way they had come.

They met Giles back at the truck, where he was waiting patiently.

"Should we get back?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Faith muttered. "We've done all the stuff we need."

The drive back to Giles apartment was uneventful. Giles and Dean chatted some more, while Faith stared out the window and pondered. This wasn't a job she would normally do. She didn't care about the big picture, she didn't care about winning the war – saving humanity for the end of days. But she did care about doing her part, doing the best she could do in the time it took her to do it.

The Master – he would be the toughest vampire she would ever face, and she was not so certain she would be able to get through it alive. It was a lot to take in for a young woman, who barely two years ago would have laughed in the face of anyone who had tried to claim that vampires were real.

She had had to grow up fast, put the life of the carefree street kid behind her. She became a warrior. The death of her Watcher had hit home the reality of what she faced, finding Dean had been a blessing – she wasn't sure how long she would have lasted without him. But still, through all that she was the one with the destiny, with the Calling – the one they called 'The Slayer' and vampires looked to with fear and reverence.

She didn't want it to end.

For the first time in her life she had a purpose. She had someone who cared about her, and someone to care about. For the first time she was someone who mattered. Not only to those around her but also to herself.

She wasn't about to let some overgrown, bat-faced vampire get in the way.

"Stop," she said suddenly, looking up from her musings. Dean glanced over and quickly pulled over onto the curb.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just….I had a crazy idea," she whispered.

"How crazy?" Dean asked.

"Impossible," she said before she took a deep breath and looked at Giles. "How many people live here?"

"In Sunnydale? Oh, five thousand, maybe – it's hard to tell."

"Can we get everyone out by nightfall?"

Giles frowned at her, not understanding. "What do you mean out?"

"Evacuated."

"Do you know how much of a mission that would be?"

"Yes, but they can't stay here. Not tonight. They need to be out by nightfall. Before the vampires come looking for us."

"You think they know you're here?"

"It seemed to easy – sneaking in and dropping supplies. I think they know and they are buying their time. I can't afford them to get any leverage against me."

Giles frowned. "If we start door knocking now, send people out into the desert with tents and supplies we should be able to get the town evacuated by nightfall."

"Let's do it, get the kids to help. Anyone. This town must know what goes on at night."

Giles nodded grimly.

"Tell them this is the chance to get rid of them once and for all," Faith added.

"Ok," Giles agreed.

"I can help," Dean added.

Faith opened the door. "I have one more thing to do, then I'll meet you back in town."

"Ok," Dean said doubtfully as she slipped from the truck and closed the door behind her.

Faith turned and headed back the way they had come. If they were going to ambush the vampires at the Bronze then they would need some serious back up. Something that could level the place in minutes. She had seen an abandoned hardware store down the road, and there was a nursery on the corner. Nothing like some homemade explosives to get the party started.

. . .

Night had fallen as the Master paced the length of the stage.

Crowded on the dancefloor stood this followers. He didn't command every vampire in town – most vampires were to anti-social for such niceties – but he commanded many. Those he had turned, those committed to his cause, those who needed someone to follow, those he would kill if they refused. Up the front were those loyal to him and only him. Darla, Drusilla, Spike and Harmony. All four vampires were looking eager and determined.

He stopped in the centre of the state. Looking out to survey those who stood before him. "Vampires!" he began, raising his voice to carry over the din.

Conversation stopped, silence fell. Cloth rustled as they shuffled to get comfortable, someone sneezed, and a vampire at the back scratched an itchy spot. Everyone's attention was fixed firmly on the ancient vampire standing before them.

"I can to this small town a long time ago, and spend over fifty years trapped in a Church buried beneath the city for my troubles. I have made this town our home. A sanctuary for vampires to come and feed, to gather and be merry! But someone is about to change that. Someone has decided to ruin our little community. Do you know who that is?"

"THE SLAYER!" the vampires in the room shouted as one, causing Dru to jump in fright.

"And what do vampires do to Slayers?!" the Master asked, raising his voice so it thundered around the room.

"KILL THEM!" The vampires shouted again.

The Master smiled. "I would like nothing more to crush her neck beneath my fingers, feel her skin rip apart beneath my fangs. But she needs to suffer first." The vampires around him cheered.

"Tonight, all of you. I want you to go out and bring back a hostage. I don't care who it is, just make sure they are alive when they enter these doors. If she is going to fight, then she must prepare for the consequences. If we die, THEY DIE!"

The vampires cheered again, clapping their hands together, jumping up and down, and shouting at the top of their lungs. They hated her almost as much as he did.

"Now go."

Slowly the vampires made their way out of the exit. Over two hundred demons walking out into the night intending to find their latest victim.

. . .

As the Master was rallying his troops Faith and Dean were walking home. They had spent the entire day helping to evacuate the town folk. Helping to start cars and pack essentials to get the civilians out of town. The High School kids – Larry and Oz's friends helped, and together everyone was on the road out of town. They had stolen the High School buses to take the Hospital patients and the elderly. Everyone worked together, helping each other.

For the first time since the Master had risen from his underground tomb the people of Sunnydale were optimistic. The community spirit was high, something that hadn't been present for a number of years now

The last cars were making their way out of town as the sun began to set. Dean took Faith's hand in his and together they started walking back to the house. They had a few more hours to wait before they could finally torch the town to the ground. They had to make sure every vampire was back at the Bronze.

Their bags and weapons were packed and on the back of the truck, now all they had to do was wait. So Dean decided to take a shower while Faith collapsed on the couch and put her feet up.

Tonight they were going to be facing one of the oldest vampires to have ever walked the earth, and she was a little scared. She wasn't ready to let things go just yet. She wasn't one to dwell on life. Shit happened, you learn to deal with it. She was a little scared – but she wasn't gonna admit it to anyone. This might very well be her last night on earth. She wanted to make it a good one.

She looked around when she heard the shower start, a cheeky smile spreading across her cheeks.

Dean wasn't expecting her when she came up behind him, stepping into the shower and wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her breasts against his bare back, the warmth of his skin warming her own. He lowered his arms, shampoo running down his shoulders as he turned around and gave her a grin. "Hey," he said "What's all this?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious," she replied with a smirk, reaching up and moving shampoo off his forehead so it wouldn't get in his eyes.

Dean stepped back, and stood under the shower spray, rinsing the rest of the shampoo out of his hair. When he was done he stepped aside, grabbed Faith by the arm and pulled her close so she stood underneath the shower with him.

Faith stood on tip-toe, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and planting a kiss on his lips. Dean put his palms on her hips, pulling her close against him.

They kissed, pressing their bodies against each other. It had been a long, stressful few days. Neither of them were used to working with others, or trying to save an entire town. That was new. Most of the time they would come to a down, deal with the Big Bad and be back on the road in a few days, nobody the wiser. They needed some release.

Dean ran his hand down Faith's body, gripping her backside and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean moaned as she rubbed her body against his stiffening penis. He took a step and pressed Faith against the wall.

She gasped as her bare back pressed against the cool tiles.

The hot water continued to spray down around them as Dean pressed a palm against the tiles and holding Faith with the other started to move his hips against her. Faith gasped, digging her nails into Dean's shoulders and lifting her legs to wrap around his hips.

Dean moaned softly, running his hands slowly over her body, pausing to fondle her breasts. He smiled at her soft moans and gasps, running his hands down her side until he put his hand between them. Faith gasped, and moaned again. Dean grabbed her hips, and spread her legs, moving his hips against her inner folds. Faith moved her hips with him, encouraging him with every thrust.

Faith reached between them. Wrapping her hand around his penis and stroked him gently.

"Yes," he whispered, leaning forward and putting his mouth on hers for a kiss. Faith returned it, with interest. She continued to encourage him, her palm moving over his soft skin. She held him at her entrance. He groaned softly, a hoarse sound, full of need and desperation.

"More, I need more," she moaned.

Slowly his rocked his hips forward, entering her slowly. Faith gasped, and wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist.

They moved against one another, gasping and groaning with each thrust. Faith arched her back, moaning softly, the sound echoing in the small shower stall. Encouraging him. Dean responded, thrusting his hips against hers in a faster rhythm that left them both gasping for breath.

The shower continued to poor down around them as Faith dug her nails into the hard, tense muscles of Dean's shoulders, holding on tight as her quivering body threatened to overwhelm her.

Dean's thrusts were coming harder and faster now, the rhythm almost lost as he sort release. Faith was close as well, and moved with him. "Oh yes," she whispered as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck and shoulders, "Yes,"

Dean could feel himself tipping over the edge, with a heady groan he thrust inside her one last time and shuddered his release. Causing Faith to cry out in ecstasy as she tipped over the edge at the same time.

"Oh, wow." Dean muttered. Leaning forward and placing his head on her shoulder as he sagged against her.

Faith's heart pounded against her chest, and she sucked in deep breaths as she tried to get it under control. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the tiles. "Wow is right." She muttered into his ear, causing Dean to chuckle with satisfaction.

Slowly they untangled, Dean pulling away as Faith let her legs drop to the floor, they both stood under the shower for a little longer. Washing the stickiness from their legs before turning the shower off and stepping out.

They dried themselves quickly and dressed. Dean's cell started to ring as she finished buttoning his jeans.

"Hello?" he called into the receiver as he grabbed a clean shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, we're on our way." He said before he hung up.

"Giles?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"That old man needs to stop worrying," Dean muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"He's been living on a Hellmouth for three years, I think it's just habit now."


End file.
